Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Hipo le cuenta sus anteriores cumpleaños a Chimuelo, sin saber que alguien lo estaba escuchando atentamente, oculta tras unas rocas.


**Holaa que tal? Bueno nuevamente les vengo con un corto fic,un One Shot para ser exactos.**

 **Me inspire en escribir esto, por la soledad de Hipo en las películas, incluso leyendo algunos fics de por aquí.**

 **La idea original es que sea solo fic mas ¿Feliz? jeje pero no me salio, pero tampoco me disgusto el resultado, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de How to train your Dragon no me pertenecen, solo el fic.

 **Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?**

 **Submary:** Hipo le cuenta sus anteriores cumpleaños a Chimuelo, sin saber que alguien estaba escuchando atentamente, oculta tras unas rocas.

 **Capitulo Único:**

Hipo Horrendous Haddock, era el orgullo de Berk, dicho por su propio padre Estoico el Vasto, era cumpleaños nada más ni nada menos de Hipo, el vigésimo cumpleaños del susodicho, él estaba con Chimuelo, haciendo su vuelos diarios cerca de la isla de Berk, sin imaginarse que sus amigos y familiares le estaban organizando en el Gran Salón un tipo de fiesta sorpresa, no era muy común tener ese tipo de festividades entre los Vikingos de la isla, pero había una excepción ¡Era Hipo! Merecía el trato especial de los habitantes de Berk.

-"¿Está todo listo?"-era la voz de la novia del orgullo de Berk, Astrid Hofferson.

-"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto?"-pregunto con algo de molestia y tal vez celos, Patán Mocoso, primo de Hipo, él tenía un gran aprecio hacia el muchacho, pero tenía cierto celos por el gran trato especial que el tenia.

-"Porque es Hipo, Daaah"-decía con obviedad Brutilda-"Aparte él es Sexy"-agrego.

-"Yo también soy Sexy"-Dijo mientras mostraba los bíceps y tríceps de sus brazos-"¿Ves nena?"-

-"Hipo es 10 veces mejor que tu"-Dijo por último, este se sintió herido y solo bufo en molestia.

-"Justo en el orgullo de Patán"-decía entre risas su hermano gemelo Brutacio.

-"Reitero, ¿Está todo listo?"-pregunto nuevamente Astrid.

-"Si está todo listo, nunca pensé que habría una fiesta así en nuestra comunidad, menos para Hipo"-decía con orgullo Bocón el Rudo, amigo y consejero de Hipo desde que tenía pañales, aparte que era mejor amigo de su padre.

-"Lo mismo pienso querido amigo"-esta vez era Estoico el que hablaba-"Gracias a él, ahora vivimos con Dragones en Paz"-señalo a todos los dragones que se encontraban adentro-"Esto es obra de mi hijo"-lo dijo ahora con tono de orgullo.

-"Chicos, el orgullo de Berk viene para acá"-aviso Patapez.

-"¡Todos a sus puestos!"-ordeno el jefe de la Aldea.

Afuera del Gran Salón, venia un alegre muchacho con su Dragón, claramente estamos hablando de Hipo y Chimuelo.

-"Fue un gran vuelo amigo"-decía mientras acariciaba a su Dragón, este solo gruño con alegría-"¿Dónde estarán todos? Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie por ninguna parte"-decía extrañado buscando con la mirada a alguien que estuviera-"De seguro deben estar en el Gran Salón, mi padre seguramente habrá avisado de una reunión, es extraño que no me hubiera avisado, en fin, vamos amigo"-

Caminaron hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, antes de adentrarse a la misma, escucho algunos ruidos extraños desde adentro.

-"Parece que si hay una reunión o algo, pero que extraño que no es escuche con fuerza el ruido"-decía extraño Hipo, normalmente cuando se trataba de alguna reunión, siempre se escuchaba las voces e incluso tarros de Hidromiel chocando entre si producto de los mismo vikingos, pero ahora no escuchaba absolutamente nada, con algo de preocupación se adentró con fuerza al Gran Salón.

-"¡SORPRESA!"-Hipo se cayó de espalda, al recibir semejante sorpresa de todos los habitantes de Berk, Astrid se acercó rápidamente y le ayudo incorporarse.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto aun sorprendido por lo que sea que le habían preparado.

-"Que pregunta la tuya Hipo, ¡Es tu cumpleaños por supuesto!"-Decía con mucha felicidad Bocón.

-"¿Mi cumpleaños?"-pregunto sorprendido.

-"Que gracioso Hipo, esa humildad tuya es encantadora… Y sexy"-comentó Brutilda, ganándose un golpe al hombro por parte de Astrid.

-"Aléjate de él, que es mío"-decía en tono autoritario Astrid.

-"Ya ya solo decía"-respondió en tono inocente.

-"No, en serio ¿Es mi cumpleaños?"-pregunto nuevamente Hipo.

-"Claro que sí, el vigésimo para ser exactos"-respondió su padre-"Feliz cumpleaños hijo, siéndote muy sincero nunca pensé que llegarías a ser tan grande como ahora, claro no me refiero a tu estatura, pero tú me entiendes"-agrego el jefe de la aldea con algo de vergüenza.

-"Gracias papa, pero en serio no sabía que hoy era mi cumpleaños"-comento el muchacho con sinceridad.

-"¿Acaso no recuerdas tu propios cumpleaños?"-pregunto algo sorprendida su novia.

-"La verdad no, ya no le doy mucha importancia desde hace mucho, en verdad me sorprendieron"-respondió rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza.

-"Sea como sea, disfrutemos de tu fiesta, casi nunca organizamos algo así en Berk, ¡Celebremos el cumpleaños de mi hijo Hipo!"-Todos gritaron felices, si se venía la habitual fiesta de vikingos.

La gran fiesta sorpresa organizada, increíblemente por vikingos, transcurría bastante bien, Hipo había sido felicitado por cada uno de los comunarios de la isla, Hipo le agradecía con su habitual gracias a todos, aun así una chica no dejaba de verlo con recelo, no por el hecho de como respondía a cada felicitación sino por lo que le había comentado ese mismo día temprano "ya no le doy mucha importancia desde hace mucho" esas palabras que Hipo había dicho, la tenía rondando por su cabeza, ¿Qué quiso decir? Le iba a preguntar más tarde seguramente.

Pero sin percatarse ¡Hipo ya no estaba cerca! ¿Dónde se había metido? Rápidamente lo diviso saliendo del Gran Salón junto con Chimuelo, Astrid rápidamente salió también junto su Dragón Tormenta, al salir vio que salió volando junto a Chimuelo, rápidamente lo imito ¿Por qué Hipo se iba así de repente de su propia fiesta?, era cierto que Chimuelo era bastante rápido, incluso estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista, pero para su grata sorpresa se detuvo en un pequeño acantilado, al parecer quería estar solo, pero ella no era capaz de dejarlo solo, menos en una fecha tan especial como este, pero decido ser algo más perspicaz que su novio y decidió aterrizar un poco más alejado donde había aterrizado el muchacho.

-"Espérame aquí"-le ordeno a su dragón, sigilosamente se acercaba a donde estaba su novio, noto que él se apoyó a una roca viendo hacia el horizonte.

-"Al fin solos"-escucho decir, supuso correctamente, quería estar solo, ¿Pero por qué? Ella sabía que si iba directamente a preguntarle, tal vez no le respondería, así que decidió inteligentemente ocultarse, Chimuelo se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero Astrid le señalo con su dedo silencio, queriendo decirle que no le diga que ella estaba ahí, el furia nocturna entendió y se hizo el desentido y escucho atentamente a su jinete.

-"Ya me tenían algo sofocado con la fiesta ¿Sabes?"-¿Sofocado?, pero si lo estaba viendo y pareciera que lo disfrutara, pensó Astrid ya bien oculta detrás de la misma roca donde se apoyaba su novio-"No quiero decir que la pase mal, pero de verdad es algo que no estoy acostumbrado"-su dragón lo miraba solamente, Hipo entendió que el Dragón no entendía lo que quería decir, al igual que la chica que estaba oculta-"No siempre mis cumpleaños han sido grandiosos como el de hoy amigo"-dijo en un tono triste.

Chimuelo se acercó más a su jinete, sentía que algo estaba mal, se apoyó a él, este feliz acepto la cercanía de su dragón.

-"De seguro quieres escuchar algo de lo que trato de decir ¿No?"-El dragón asintió, entendiendo la pregunta-"Bueno, antes que tu aparecieras en mi vida y de los demás, yo era un simple vikingo de la isla, incluso ni siquiera era considerado un vikingo"-comenzaba a relatar-"Antes no le daba mucha importancia a mi cumpleaños, ya que me trataban normalmente, pero desde que cumplí 8 años todo empezó a cambiar"-

 **Flashback**

Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, se despertaba feliz, ¿Por qué estaría feliz? Bueno la respuesta era simple ¡Era su cumpleaños! Estas fechas siempre eran bien recibidos por el castaño, por el hecho que era el hijo de Estoico el Vasto y jefe de la aldea, aunque últimamente no está yendo demasiado bien con el asunto de convertirse un vikingo hecho y derecho, pero obvio eso por su felicidad, sabía que nadie lo trataría como los últimos días, indiferente, se levantó deprisa de su cama, se alisto y bajo rápidamente, encontró a su padre Estoico y su amigo Bocón.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños Hipo"-Felicito dándole un fuerte abrazo su amigo Bocón, el día había comenzado genial para él, él sabía que nadie lo ignoraría, ósea era su cumpleaños.

-"Gracias Bocón"-decía con la mejilla apegada a la mejilla de Bocón por el abrazo, lo bajo liberándolo del abrazo, y expectante vio a su papa, este dio un pesado suspiro.

-"Feliz cumpleaños hijo, perdóname, sé que en estas fechas estoy contigo todo el día"-y era cierto, su padre le dedicaba un día completo a él, y eso era lo que le ponía muy feliz, ya que su padre siendo el jefe de la aldea, tenía poco tiempo para dedicarle, siempre esperaba este dia para pasar tiempo con el-"Pero no poder cumplir hoy"-termino, Hipo se sorprendió ¿Por qué se había olvidado? Si mal no recuerda el chico, sabía que también su padre ansiaba ese día dedicado para su hijo-"Lo siento"-y simplemente comenzó a salir de su casa, Bocón lo siguió, Hipo se había quedado estático, pero reacciono, no quería perder el día con su padre, le iba a pedir que pasen ese día juntos, no podía fallarle, el espero este día tanto tiempo, cuando salió escucho la conversación de su padre con su mejor amigo.

-"¿Por qué te comportas así con Hipo?"-recrimino Bocón.

-"Porque me siento culpable"-respondió secamente su padre.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-pregunto confundido.

-"Me olvide de su cumpleaños"-Hipo no esperaba esa respuesta, indirectamente oír eso le dolió.

-"¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el cumpleaños de tu propio hijo?"-pregunto molesto y sorprendido Bocón.

-"No lo sé, se me paso esta vez"-respondió sin ningún resentimiento, el jefe no quiso discutir más el tema y empezó a alejarse, dejando totalmente estupefacto a Bocón, que no esperaba esas reacciones del jefe, él sabía que el motivo de todo, era lo que pasaba con el castaño, Hipo no era un vikingo normal, y eso molestaba tanto a Estoico y comenzó a ignorar ese tema sin darse cuenta que también estaba ignorando a su propio hijo, al girarse de vuelta a la casa de donde prevenía, lo vio, vio a Hipo parado casi estático, supo que Hipo había escuchado todo, lo noto por su semblante, cabizbajo y triste, entonces decidió darle el día que su padre no le pudo dar, al final del día Hipo estaba mucho mejor, pero Bocón sabía que él estaba dolido, y sabía que de ahora en adelante, tristemente su padre ya no recordaría la fecha de su propio hijo, por lo que decidió que él se encargaría de darle un buen cumpleaños, de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin Flashback**

-"Gracias a Bocón, los siguientes cumpleaños no habían sido muy malos que digamos"-Astrid escuchaba atónita, no sabía que el padre de Hipo se había comportado así con él, sintió algo de cólera por el padre de su novio-"No lo culpo, ese mismo día nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños"-Agrego tristemente, Astrid ahora se sentía fatal, también ella había sido parte de su tristeza de esa época-"Pero eso no fue lo peor ¿Sabes?"-comenzó a relatar-"Cumplía… 12 años"-

 **Flashback**

Hipo estaba caminando hacia la fragua, era su cumpleaños número 12 del hijo de Estoico el Vasto, tal como el esperaba, nadie se le acercó para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, sabía que nuevamente se habían olvidado, como los últimos años, en el trayecto hacia la fragua, encontró al grupo de amigos de su misma edad.

-"Miren a quien nos encontramos, a Hipo el Inútil"-perfecto, ya se sentía mal y venia su propio primo a recordarle lo Inútil que la isla consideraba a Hipo desde hace poco tiempo.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto notoriamente mal.

-"Que seas un vikingo real, pero bueno eso será imposible"-siguió Patán Mocoso.

-"Basta Patán"-Hablo Astrid, una chica rubia muy linda, era increíble que ella quería ser una guerrera más en el clan, Hipo la conocía muy poco, pero sabía que sentía algo por ella.

-"Sabes que es la verdad Astrid, hasta sabes que su propio padre cree que yo sería mejor prospecto de jefe que su hijo"-Eso Hipo no lo sabía, fue como un crack en su corazón, su padre pensar que no era digno del supuesto trono lo ponía a sentirse mal, no es que le importe ese tema, pero le dolía saber que su propio padre no lo tenga en cuenta en nada, además que nuevamente su padre había olvidado su cumpleaños, un mal día total para Hipo.

Pero si buscamos algo más que le haga destruir su corazón herido, era lo que respondía seguidamente la chica que le empezó a gustar.

-"Bueno… creo que tienes razón"-le había dado la derecho a su primo, sin más que su corazón herido, corrió rápidamente hacia la fragua ignorando todo, incluso pudo sentir sus ojos arder, en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, no era digno de un vikingo hacer algo así pero ¿Qué importaba? Él ni siquiera era considerado un vikingo, llego a la fragua, se tranquilizó para no alarmar a su mentor, sabía que Bocón podría hacerle olvidar su mal día, además era el único que nunca olvidaba su cumpleaños… O eso pensaba.

-"Hola Bocón"-saludo ya adentro de la fragua.

-"Oh Hipo ¿Dónde estabas?"-pregunto Bocón.

-"En mi casa, me había quedado dormido"-mintió, no quería decirle que se encontró con los chicos y le habían dicho cosas que le dolieron.

-"Bueno muchacho, ten"-entregándole un martillo-"Hoy harás el trabajo por mí, hoy saldré en una expedición con tu padre"-Hipo no esperaba eso.

-"¿A dónde irán?"-pregunto el muchacho.

-"No lo sé, siéndote sincero, tu padre pidió que partamos hoy mismo en busca el nido de los dragones, pero a decir verdad nadie sabe exactamente donde es, así que no sé a dónde iremos"-respondió con gracia.

-"Entiendo, entonces recuperaremos el día cuando vuelvas"-decía Hipo esperanzado, no quería que la tradición de pasar su cumpleaños con su mentor no se haga este año.

-"No creo que sea necesario"-Hipo lo miro extrañado-"Es decir solo tenemos tres pedidos, que acabaras antes del medio día"-no podía ser, no de verdad no podía pasarle otra vez-"Bueno muchacho, me iré a empacar mis calzones"-

-"¡Espera!"-lo detuvo-"¿No recuerdas algo importante hoy?"-pregunto con angustia.

-"¡Cierto!"-se acercó a él, pero no exactamente a él, sino a lo que estaba a su lado, tomo un martillo para colocarla en la prótesis de su mano-"¿Estamos en guerra no? Es mejor estar preparado, gracias muchacho"-y de esa manera salió de la fragua dejando solo a Hipo, no podía creerlo, era obvio la única persona que no olvidaba de su cumpleaños, se había olvidado.

Triste cayo de rodillas al suelo y lloro silenciosamente, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo, era el peor sentimiento que tuvo alguna vez, y él sabía que de ahora en adelante, siempre seria así…

 **Fin Flashback**

Hipo con algunas lágrimas rebeldes miraba al cielo, recordar y contárselo a Chimuelo en cierto modo era doloroso, pero sabía que su amigo lo escuchaba atentamente, viendo de nuevo a Chimuelo se secó las lágrimas.

-"Vaya no me había dado cuenta que comencé a lagrimear, siento que veas eso amigo"-dijo simplemente tallando sus ojos con alguno imperceptible sollozos.

La que no podía aguantar mucho las lágrimas, era Astrid, se sintió miserable, no sabía que había lastimado a Hipo, no luego de escuchar como él decía que ella misma había dado la derecha a su primo en el tema de que sería un buen o no sucesor al trono de la aldea, quería disculparse por eso, estaba dispuesta a levantarse, antes tallo sus ojos, era obvio que se habían inundado de lágrimas de culpa, pero algo la interrumpió.

-"Pero sabes, en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, decidí finalmente ignorar mi cumpleaños… ¿Sabes por qué? Bueno…"-nuevamente comenzó a relatar…

 **Flashback**

Hipo era diferente, eso lo sabían todos, aunque el intentaba ser como los demás, le era difícil por su complexión física, no era el típico muchacho de 14 años que ya tenía un gran porte, con un futuro de un tradicional vikingo de la isla de Berk, por esa razón, nadie le interesaba mucho lo que aquel chico haría, por esa razón nadie recordaba que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños número 15 del hijo del jefe.

Estoico el Vasto, jefe de la aldea y padre de Hipo no recordó que era su cumpleaños, Bocón el Rudo, mejor amigo de su padre, y mentor de Hipo, no recordó que era su cumpleaños, ni que decirse de los chicos de su edad, nadie absolutamente nadie lo recordaba, nuevamente se sintió solo, como los últimos años, nadie se le acercaba, paraba más tiempo en la fragua a veces solo por la falta de su mentor en el trabajo.

-"¡Reunión en el gran salón!"-comenzaron a anunciar, Hipo ignoro eso, y se dirigió a los muelles de la isla, se sentó en la orilla del muelle más alto, sin miedo a pesar que una caída desde esa altura, prácticamente lo mataría, incluso pensó que tirarse desde ahí no sería mala idea, es decir nadie le importaría, pero se dijo a sí mismo.

-"No soy un cobarde"-

-"Que bueno"-se estremeció al escuchar la voz de alguien se giró para ver de quien provenía aquella voz, era Astrid, era cierto que tenía sentimientos fuertes por aquella linda chica, pero el bien sabía que nunca seria correspondido, incluso por ninguna chica de la Isla, y simplemente dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el mar, Astrid lo noto algo extraño, pero tampoco quería entablar una conversación con la persona que muchos decían que era una vergüenza para Berk, así que comenzó a dirigirse al pueblo.

-"¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que hoy es mi cumpleaños?"-Astrid se detuvo y miro a Hipo algo confundida, pero entendió la pregunta.

-"Pensaría que ya no tienes otra forma de llamar la atención"-sentencio ácidamente, ella no quería sonar así, pero una parte de ella deseaba que aquel muchacho despertara y se haga alguien más frio, para ¿Quién sabe? Se convierta al fin en un verdadero Vikingo, pero no noto que Hipo había apretado los puños, otra vez aquella chica lo estaba hiriendo sin querer.

-"¿De verdad crees eso?"-pregunto con dolor en sus palabras, Astrid no lo noto.

-"No te conozco lo suficiente, pero pensaría así, e incluso pienso es que mejor olvides de la fecha de tu propio cumpleaños"-sin más nada que decir se alejó de Hipo, dejando a Hipo al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba llorar, lo hacía sentir débil e inútil, aunque ya todos pensaba de esa forma, tallándose un poco los ojos, se dirigió al gran salón, quería distraerse.

Al llegar escucho ruido dentro del Gran Salón, al entrar noto como si se celebrara algo, el corazón de Hipo se está sobresaltando, tal vez este año si recordaron la fecha, pero…

-"¡Hemos ganado esta vez!"-Grito eufórico el jefe Estoico, ahora entendía, hace dos días habían atacado los dragones nuevamente y esta vez no habían logrado saquear, pero tampoco habían ganado la guerra.

Hipo ignorando nuevamente todo se adentró más, quiso sentarse en unas de las mesas donde estaban todos los de su edad, incluso Astrid, pero Patán no se le permitió.

-"Esta mesa es solo para futuros vikingos"-agrego con malicia, Hipo dolido se dirige a la mesa que no había nadie, es decir prácticamente era la mesa exclusivo para él, nadie se quería sentar con él, nadie.

-"Aquí tienes algo para comer Hipo"-llego Bocón dejándole un plato, pero Hipo noto que más que una comida decente, parecían sobras-"Lo siento Hipo, los que repartieron la cena se olvidaron de ti"-Sabia que Bocón respondía con sinceridad.

-"Gracias"-le respondió con un hilo de voz, Bocón simplemente asintió y se alejó, Hipo comenzó a cenar, sabia horrible "Otro gran cumpleaños" pensó el muchacho, no podía negarlo quería llorar, pero no lo haría, nadie lo vería así, pero tampoco nadie lo miraba.

Pasaron las horas e Hipo era el único que quedaba en el Gran Salón, todos se habían dirigido a sus casas o a festejar la hazaña en otras partes de las Islas, Hipo solo tallaba con su navaja un retrato de él en la mesa en la que estaba sentado festejando su cumpleaños con sus amigos y familiares a su alrededor, y por supuesto Astrid a su lado, las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir, sabía que eso sería un sueño utópico, nunca sucedería, comenzó a tararear con tristeza hasta que empezó a cantar débilmente.

-"Feliz… Cum…pleaños… a mi…"-comenzó a llorar, pero no se detuvo-"Fe… liz… cumpleaños… a mi"-y se largó a llorar entre sus propios brazos, un llanto agudo, le dolía estar solo, realmente le dolía, y entonces decidió algo para siempre, le haría caso a Astrid, nunca más recordaría la fecha de su propio cumpleaños, si todos en la Isla lo olvidaron, ¿Por qué el no? De esa manera lo olvido, simplemente ya no existía la fecha de su cumpleaños…

 **Fin Flashback**

Hipo ya estaba llorando relatando sus recuerdos de sus pasados cumpleaños, Chimuelo se le acerco en señal de apoyo.

-"Perdona amigo, no quería que me vieras así, es increíble que aún me ponga a llorar recordando esas tonterías"-decía sonriendo con tristeza limpiándose de sus lágrimas traicioneras, pero Astrid ya no podía más se había largado a llorar silenciosamente, se sentía tan culpable, ¿Por qué rayos se había comportado de esa manera con él? ¿Qué culpa tenía el? Se sentía de lo peor.

-"Aunque todo cambio desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas amigo"-le dijo directamente a su dragón, era cierto desde entonces volvieron a recordar su cumpleaños los últimos 4 años habían sido mejor que los tristes 15 cumpleaños pasados, pero siempre Hipo olvidaba su propio cumpleaños, todos lo tomaban con gracia sin saber la verdadera razón-"Sé que todos se ríen cuando les digo que me olvide de mi propio cumpleaños, pero… es cierto lo olvido"-Astrid escuchaba atentamente-"Lo olvido porque mi cerebro sabe que es lo mejor para mi corazón"-Astrid no entendía-"Mi corazón tiene miedo"-Astrid seguía sin entender-"Tengo miedo… tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar, que vuelvan a olvidarse en mi cumpleaños… por eso olvido mi propio cumpleaños, por si vuelve a pasar"-Astrid no escucho nada más.

-"¡Hipo!"-grito acercándose entre lágrimas a Hipo, se abalanzo sobre él, Hipo a dura penas la sostuvo para no caer al suelo, estaba sorprendido, ¿Desde cuándo estuvo ahí?-"Nunca más, escúchame"-le pidió entre lágrimas, Hipo se asustó, su novia estaba llorando ¿Por qué?

-"¿Por qué estas lloran…"-

-"Cállate y escúchame"-Hipo se detuvo-"Nunca más, nadie absolutamente nadie se olvidara de tu cumpleaños"-Hipo entendió rápidamente, la había escuchado relatar la historia a Chimuelo, aun abrazada a él, pero juntando su frente con el de él, aun entre sollozos-"Perdóname… perdóname si antes te lastime, pero quiero que me escuches atentamente"-Hipo se mantuvo en silencio atento a ella-"Nunca más se nos pasara tu fecha de cumpleaños, y si llega a volverá a pasar lo que sufriste antes, ya no te sentirás solo, estaré contigo, para siempre, escuchaste ¡Para siempre!"-Lo beso, junto sus labios torpemente con los de él, este solo le correspondió, Chimuelo y Tormenta que se había acercado, los miraba atentamente.

-"Te Amo Astrid"-le dijo luego de separarse un poco.

-"Te Amo Hipo"-y nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente, entre lágrimas y sollozos, era el beso más profundo y sincero de ambos, ahora Hipo no tenía miedo, estaba seguro que había alguien que estaría con él para siempre, pero si seria para siempre, ella tendría que ser su… esposa, se separó de golpe de Astrid, se sonrojo hasta no dar más, Astrid se asustó por el gesto, pensaba que tal vez no lo perdonaría por el pasado.

-"¿Hipo?"-pregunto angustiada, Hipo solo la miro detenidamente, estaba sonrojada, y con los ojos rojos, era perfecta y sin responder nada, la volvió a besar, Astrid agradecía que no era lo que ella pensaba y le correspondió el beso.

Hipo ya estaba decidido a algo más, estaría para siempre con su novia Astrid Hofferson, para eso, la convertiría en su esposa, pero eso… ya vería después de como pedirle matrimonio, por ahora solo quiere olvidar todo y recordar nuevamente su… Propio cumpleaños.

 **FIN**

 **Y que tal?**

 **Algo triste no? Perdonen si fue así, la verdad no acostumbro a escribir así, pero realmente me gusto el resultado de este fic y espero que a ustedes igual.**

 **Y espero saberlo con sus reviews, no sean tímidos, dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas jaja lo que sea jaja**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Sin mas nada que decir me despido**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
